puppeteerfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witch's Book Of Recipes
The Witch's Book Of Recipes is a storybook in Puppeteer. It details the life of Ezma Potts and how to do horrible cooking. The Witch's Book Of Recipes "Live, from Castle Grizzlestein, it's Ezma Potts and pans! "The only cooking show where a real, certified witch―that's me―teaches you quick and easy magical recipes." The cat at the Witch's feet tried to stifle a yawn. "Not this meow-schief again. Don't you ever learn?" "What?" said the Witch innocently. "Your last spicy surprise knock the general right out of his stripes. All he wanted was a pain killer for his toothache." The Witch shrugged. "No better way to forget one's pain than to put your mind on another." "Then what about the husband and wife who couldn't say what was in their hearts? Your frankly-furters only made things worse." The truth shall set them free! Things have to get worse before they get better." The cat rolled his eyes. "I can see I'm wasting my time. Good night."Must you always take the lazy way out?" But the feline was already half asleep when a knock came at the door. "Oh my. I wonder who today's special guest will be." It was one of the Castle Grizzestein guard. "...What's that? You've been sent here by your master? It's all in this letter?" Sweat formed on the Witch's brow as she started to read aloud. " 'Madam Witch―" 'My soldiers and puppets are miserable. They're up all night moaning and crying. I demand they be cheered up at once. Do you have a recipe for happiness? " 'You don't know what it's like to be alone, rejected, with only the imaginary friend in your pillow to turn... And neither do I! Just help them! "My goodness! A shred of kindness. Very well... "Today's recipe on Ezma Potts and Pans is... "Cloud Nine Stew! "Grab a pen and paper, because here comes that magic recipe. "Thirty Glee Shrooms from the Wild Waste! Three Wackti Cacti, root to shoot! One bundle of Vile Vines, sliced into rounds! "Last, but not least, two teaspoons of my secret spice―a little something you can find right in the castle basement. "Lunaacus spoonacus... Bon appet it!" The grub seemed less than eager to dig in. "...What's that? Prove it works? The King will kill you if you don't check? "Oh, fine." The Witch looked down at the floor. "Ying Yang, you slouch. Wake up! "Have a sip of stew and put some zip in your step. NOW!" The cat reluctantly sampled his mistress's brew. "I'll have to hold my nose, but...mmmeow! Leaping littler boxe, this is good! Makes me all warm and fuzzy and... "Oh, I feel purr-fect. I could die right now and have no regrets." "Oh dear. Did i overdo it with the secret spice? "They say you can't appreciate happiness without a little tragedy. "Hmm? The secret spice, you ask? Why, it's Snake's toxin. In moderation, of course. "Oh, don't give me that look. "If you want out of this hell-hole, face it―you're just going to have to go to heaven. But cheer up. I hear they have cable." Category:Items Category:Picture Books